As The Sun Sets
by FireEatingTurtles
Summary: Yuffie if found broken and abused, it soon becomes clear to the members of AVALANCHE that Something inside Yuffie may be damaged beyond repair.
1. The welcoming comity

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own any part of the final fantasy series, I only take inspiration from the characters and the world they live in.**_

As Cid's airship closes in on Wutai, Yuffie starts to pace the corridor by the entrance; apprehensive of what may await her when she steps off the plat form to face her father. She knew that things surrounding her relationship with her father were dicey at best, and non-existent at worse. But she knew nothing of the reception that she may face when she got there.

"just a little longer, I guess" she said, at the Dai Chao comes into view. The looks back towards the control deck and presses the button on the key pad by the air lock. As the speaker connects, she says "Cid, could you drop me off by the pagoda? I'm not quite ready to see my father"

there's silence then, "sure, just don't spend too long avoiding him. No matter what a father misses his daughter"

As the ship closes in Yuffie presses the release, and with a final reply from Cid "don't be a stranger!" the door opens and Yuffie is gone.

Little do they know what awaits Yuffie at the entrance to the palace.

**Authors note:**** I know that this chapter is cringingly short. Nut hold on to you belts as the other chapters will be increasing in length and intensity. Please note, that there will be some graphic violence and some pretty heave content for a while, as Yuffie processes her trauma. Just Keep in mind that her world will get better, I promise. You just have to get through the dirty stuff first. **


	2. The Ultimate Betrayal

As Yuffie makes her day to her father's throne room, armed guards surround her in haste.

"what?! What's happening here! Explain yourself!" Yuffie cries

"Yuffie, exiled princess! You are here by under arrest for treason!" explained on of the guards.

"Exiled, what do you mean exiled!" she replies. "I just saved your asses!"

"That's enough! You traitor!" a voice shouts out through the crowd. Two of the guards surrounding her make a grab at Yuffie's arms as another punches her in the gut. Yuffie collapses with the wind knocked out of her, blood starts to form at the side of her mouth.

When he steps aside her father, Godo appears in front of her, glaring at her in hatred.

"what have I done to deserve this?!" cries Yuffie. Godo punches her, as Yuffie whimpers in pain.

"I don't have to justify my actions to a person like you!" says Godo.

"But, I'm your daughter!" yells Yuffie. He turns to the guards and yells "break her arms! Make sure her doesn't move!"

"No! Nooo!" A sickening crunch is heard as Yuffie screams in agony. With one final whimper Yuffie loses consciousness, the world going dark.

He comes here, to this crystalline forest sometimes. It reminds him of the one he lost, a friend, a lover, a reminder of the past. He was no longer sure whether he deserved to be here. A place where he was reminded that He couldn't protect her. Since meteor, since the three remnants causes their havoc on the planet, even since sephiroth was defeated he wondered where his place on the planet existed.

Cloud knew he was forgiven, he knew that he forgave himself. But the feeling of belonging somewhere often ate away at him. So, he made this trip; hoping that someday he would have that final answer he was looking for. As cloud walks towards the waters edge of the forgotten city, he notices something fall out of the sky. A girl who looked; very familiar, was plummeting towards the water below. He only had a second, before she hit the surface possibly resulting in injury.

As he leaped into the air to catch her, it only took a second to realize "Yuffie!"

As he made his way back to the group, in the distance he could hear the faint sound of an air ship leaving. As cloud stares down at her, the growing concern rises within him and realization hits him like a behemoth. "YUFFIE!"


	3. The Girl in My Mind part one

Yuffie could remember the times when she was a girl; those times she could laugh and smile without the world looking down on her. Those times, when her mother was a live and well. This in an instant she would look back and remember when her father started to despise her. It was the date that she remembers most. The start of the beatings, the moment when she lost all trust in her father and most painfully the people around her.

As she slept the nightmares grew vibrant, the flashing of images that she sought so hard to forget, came back with a vengeance. As one nightmare caused the most pain to her, a man she didn't know beating her.

_ 'Darkness. These forests show nothing but darkness. If I go farther, these paths may consume me.' Yuffie starts to walk as if on auto-pilot. A noise beside her freeze her to her core._

'_who goes there!' yells Yuffie._

'_you'll soon find out!' snarls a voice. _

_ Before she knew what little innocence she had was gone._

_The scene changes, A little girl in a dark room is huddling in a corner whimpering. 'don't hurt me!' she cries. That was all Yuffie saw before she was pulled from her conscience. _

'_Don't hurt me!' _

Cloud hated hospitals more then anything else in the world. No matter their intentions, something about them always made him feel on edge.

'could it have something to do with being experimented on?' He thought sarcastically. The remembrance of which caused him to flinch in distain.

One of the nurses rushed by him and disappeared in to Yuffie's room where he could hear the heart monitor quicken drastically. Suddenly, he hears a scream.

"Noo!" Cries Yuffie

He rushes in to Yuffie huddled in a corner, tears pouring out of her eyes in as she cried out in fear.

As if driven by instinct to protect her, Cloud rushes over and pushes the nurses away yelling "Stop!"

"we need to give her a sedative to calm her down, she will reopen her wounds if we don't!" says the nurse.

"Right, but at least let someone who is familiar hold her; incase you didn't realize she is suffering from PTSD like symptoms!"

He stairs down at the girl, noticing how she was trembling with glass like eyes and sweat dripping from her. I was clear that who ever did this to her had more of an affect then was previously thought.

What he saw a mere shell of the Yuffie he once knew. As he restrains her, the nurse finally comes over with the sedative. It takes just seconds to take hold, a mild bandage for her now wounded soul.

An hour goes by, and finally the rest of avalanche steadily walk in to visit her, but Yuffie shows no signs of waking. The first to see her beaten form aside of cloud, Cid takes note to the various bandages covering the girl's arms. Cloud observe the sheer haunted look on his face, noticing the normally abrasive pilot's drain to color.

"who the fuck did this!" he whispers.

"I don't know" says cloud "but who ever they are, they where important enough to leave emotionally damaged"

"how do you mean"

"an hour ago, Yuffie finally woke up. She was still out of it but reacted violently due to the nurses" Cloud explains. "I ended up restraining her in order for then to give her a sedative"

Cid was shocked to hear this, Yuffie (while never liked nurses) had never acted violently or batted an eye towards any body outside of an enemy. This he remembered the trip to Wutai.

"wait I remember dropping her of in Wutai about two weeks ago." He explained "normally I drop her off by Dai Cho tower but this time she told me to drop her off by the pagoda near the throne room at the palace. She seemed almost scared to be caught there." He stops and realization hits him. "Her father did this! The bastard!"

A gasp at the door makes both men aware other the others presence. It becomes clear that the situation had become more dangerous.


End file.
